starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Экуменополис
thumb|300px|right|[[Корусант — самый известный экуменополис]] Экуменополис ( ) — тип планеты, а в некоторых случаях луны, вся поверхность которой покрыта единым городом. История Уже за 100 000 лет до Битвы при Явине наука людей стала достаточно продвинутой, чтобы превратить Корусант в экуменополис. Долгие тысячелетия другой экуменополис Альсакан оспаривал господство Корусанта в галактике. В 4000 ДБЯ Тарис тоже стал развитым экуменополисом, но существование этого города продлилось относительно недолго. Однако, на планете еще сохранялись океаны, а это означает, что только суша этой планеты была полностью застроена. Одним из примеров лунного экуменополиса стал Нар-Шаддаа — крупнейший спутник родной планеты хаттов, Нал-Хатта. После Гражданской войны джедаев она была плотно застроена, но в отличие от других экуменополисов, Нар-Шаддаа прославилась как мир, насквозь пропитанный преступностью. Экуменополисы Галактики 260px|thumb|Тарис — экуменополис эпохи Старой Республики. * Акзила * Альсакан * Атор * Ворзид V * Геррентум * Гризмалльт * Денон * Каридеф * Карратос * Корусант * Кристофсис * Лианна * Метеллос * Нар-Шаддаа * Скако * Тарис * Хамбарин * Ютранд За кулисами Термин «экуменополис» происходит из реального мира и дословно переводится с греческого как «всемирный город». Роман «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» стал первым источником «Звёздных войн», где было был использован данный термин, и впоследствии он вошёл в широкое употребление. В игре Star Wars: Empire at War Корулаг ошибочно назван экуменополисом, но единственным доказательством этого является игровая карта сражения, которая изображает крупный город. Однако в других источниках нет упоминаний о Корулаге как о планете, полностью покрытой городом. Аналогично в справочнике Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook было указано, что Куат являлся экуменополисом, но поздние источники опровергли это. Появления * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 4: Истребление джедаев * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 25: Вектор, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Высший * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Оправдание * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 36: Мотивы предсказателя, часть 1 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Ученик джедая: Становление Силы * Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы * Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи * * * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия * Звёздные войны. Республика: Прелюдия к восстанию * Дарт Мол: Диверсант * Под покровом лжи * Star Wars: Darth Maul * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза / comic / novel / junior novel * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец * Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластар * Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак * Звёздные войны. Республика: Конец бесконечности * Звёздные войны. Республика: Охота на Орру Синг * Звёздные войны. Республика: Тьма * Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка * Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия * Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения * Планета-бродяга * Странствия джедая: Путь к правде * ''Jedi Quest'' comic * Странствия джедая: По следам джедая * Outbound Flight * Странствия джедая: Опасные игры * Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки * Странствия джедая: Школа страха * Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня * Star Wars: Jango Fett * Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл * Starfighter: Crossbones 1 * Странствия джедая: Смена караула * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * * Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Преддверие бури * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Тяжело в учении * Полно сюрпризов * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / comic / novel / junior novel * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Самое ценное оружие * * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва * Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана * Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны * * * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * Джедай: Мейс Винду * Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва * * * * Джедай: Шаак Ти * Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую * Джедай: Эйла Секура * * * Наследие джедаев * Shatterpoint * Джедай: Граф Дуку * Цестусский обман * Улей * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов / novel * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел * * Войны клонов: Процедура * Войны клонов: Планы * Войны клонов: Отбытие * The Clone Wars: Transfer * Omega Squad: Targets * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12 * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14 * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04 * Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага * Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность * Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля * Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени * Джедай: Йода * Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03 * Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы * Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13 * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02 * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29 * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи * Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус * Тайны джедаев * Испытание джедаев * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили * Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу * Боба Фетт: Погоня * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * * Brothers in Arms * Ситизис * Лабиринт зла * Reversal of Fortune * Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novel / junior novel * Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг * Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность * Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность * Звёздные войны: Чистка * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1 * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели * Evasive Action: Recruitment * Evasive Action: Prey * Evasive Action: End Game * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование * Последний из джедаев: Дно * Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу * Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть * Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны * Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана * Последний из джедаев: Расплата * In His Image * * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Роман Сила необузданная * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Star Wars: Empire at War * * Extinction * Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена * Интерлюдия на Даркнелле * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars: Rebellion * Звёздные войны. Империя 14: Свирепое сердце * Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak * Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * Vader's Quest * Shadow Stalker * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Звёздные войны. Империя 28: Крушение * Звёздные войны. Восстание 6: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Галактика страха: Голод * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Тени Империи (комикс) * Тени Империи * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' audio drama * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand * Тени Империи: Эволюция * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * X-wing: Ставка Соло * Выбор принцессы Леи * * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * X-wing: Месть Айсард * Тёмная империя * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Меч тьмы * Jedi Academy: Leviathan * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Новое восстание * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Звёздные войны: Союз * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби * Путь уцелевшего * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Star Wars: Chewbacca * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев * Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * * Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой * Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник * Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы * Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * ''Millennium Falcon'' (novel) * Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники * Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 3: Излом, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага * Звёздные войны. Наследие 5: Излом, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 7: Излом, часть 6 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Проблемы доверия, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки * Звёздные войны. Наследие 13: Перед лицом смерти * Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона * Звёздные войны. Наследие 27: В Ядро Галактики * Звёздные войны. Наследие 28: Вектор, часть 9 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 30: Вектор, часть 11 }} Источники * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство * Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * Корусант и Центральные Миры * Справочник по противникам * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Иллюстрированный атлас * * * Shadows of the Empire (soundtrack) * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars Insider 93 * MidWorld * A Mon Alone * Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53 * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Солнца фортуны * Твердыни сопротивления}} Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Экуменополисы